tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Christine Boylan
Category:People | image = | birth name = Christine Ann Boylan | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = Producer; Supervising producer; Writer; Story editor | date of birth = 1977 | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Castle Leverage | first = }} Christine Ann Boylan is a television producer, supervising producer, writer and script editor. Her career began in the late 2000s and she has worked on shows for ABC such as Castle and Once Upon a Time as well as Leverage for TNT. As Producer Castle * Castle: Rise * Castle: Heroes and Villains * Castle: Head Case * Castle: Kick the Ballistics * Castle: Eye of the Beholder * Castle: Demons * Castle: Cops & Robbers * Castle: Hearthbreak Hotel * Castle: Kill Shot * Castle: Cuffed * Castle: Til Death Do Us Part * Castle: Dial M for Mayor * Castle: An Embarrassment of Bitches * Castle: Pandora * Castle: Linchpin * Castle: Once Upon a Crime * Castle: A Dance with Death * Castle: 47 Seconds * Castle: The Limey * Castle: Headhunters * Castle: Undead Again * Castle: Always Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time: Broken * Once Upon a Time: Lady of the Lake * Once Upon a Time: The Crocodile * Once Upon a Time: The Doctor * Once Upon a Time: Tallahassee * Once Upon a Time: Child of the Moon * Once Upon a Time: Into the Deep * Once Upon a Time: The Cricket Game * Once Upon a Time: The Outsider * Once Upon a Time: In the Name of the Brother * Once Upon a Time: Tiny * Once Upon a Time: Manhattan * Once Upon a Time: The Queen Is Dead * Once Upon a Time: The Miller's Daughter * Once Upon a Time: Welcome to Storybrooke * Once Upon a Time: Selfless, Brave and True * Once Upon a Time: Lacey * Once Upon a Time: The Evil Queen * Once Upon a Time: Second Star to the Right * Once Upon a Time: And Straight on 'til Morning As Supervising producer Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time: The Heart of the Truest Believer * Once Upon a Time: Lost Girl * Once Upon a Time: Quite a Common Fairy * Once Upon a Time: Nasty Habits * Once Upon a Time: Good Form As Writer Castle * Castle: Dial M for Mayor * Castle: Undead Again Leverage * Leverage: The Miracle Job * Leverage: The Beantown Bailout Job * Leverage: The Top Hat Job * Leverage: The Ice Man Job * Leverage: The Runway Job * Leverage: The Bottle Job * Leverage: The Three-Card Monte Job * Leverage: The King George Job Off the Map * Off the Map: On the Mean Streets of San Miguel * Off the Map: Everything's as it Should Be Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time: Tallahassee * Once Upon a Time: Tiny * Once Upon a Time: The Evil Queen * Once Upon a Time: Good Form * Once Upon a Time: Save Henry As Story editor Leverage * Leverage: The Bottle Job * Leverage: The Zanzibar Marketplace Job * Leverage: The Future Job * Leverage: The Three Strikes Job * Leverage: The Maltese Falcon Job Off the Map * Off the Map: Saved by the Great White Hope Notes & Trivia Other works External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1977/Births